


Exigency

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>wanting</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exigency

you want my legs  
wrapped around your waist  
and holding you  
while you have me  
beneath you  
writhing  
under the ravenous touch  
of your hands  
splayed  
wide and wanting  
for your consideration

~ Feb. 20, 2001


End file.
